User blog:Annabraley/Saving Hiccup: part 15
hello everyone, so just a quick thing to say i am going to be adding this story on wattpad! for those of you who do not know what wattpad is, it an app or website that you can read stories and fanfics on. now, i havent started the story on there yet, but i plan too as soon as possible. i am still going to be putting the parts on here, and i am still going to have the parts on the other wiki. i just do not know how many people actually see my fanfic on the other wiki, and i dont know how many people actually read it on here, so i want to have a more open audience i guess. i will probably post the first part to the story sometimes next week, and will update it every few days if i can. i will make an anoucement on one of my parts when i get to the parts i have not posted yet on here. but dont worry, it probably wont be anytime soon. ok im going to stop talking now, heres the 15th part! astirds point of view: the twins led me to a small cave near one of the beaches on berk. when i tried to ask why they hid her here, toothless answered. once i walked in toothless growled at me, but then realized it was me and his slited pupils returned to normal. he was cirlced around shira, who was sitting, looking bored. his tail curled around shira, and he growled when i tried to get close. "do any of you knwo why he's doing this?" i asked. as fishlegs was studying toothless' movements and how he was guarding her he answered, "im pretty sure it has to do with hiccup missing." at the mention of hiccup, toothless let out a whine, and looked back at shira, who just pet his nose. "but why is he guarding shira like that?" snotlout asked. "probably because he knows she has something to do with it. but why he is being so friendly... i dont know." "wow!" the twins said, awe-struct. "is that a first??" ruffnut exclaimed. "yeah, i think it is. fishlegs has absolutely no clue what is going on!" tuffnut said. "i didnt think that was possible." the twins snickered. "guys focus!" i yelled, getting the caves attension, "where is ifford?" the boy had something to do with this. he was called down here for a reason, and i wanted to know why. snotlout answered, "yeah, he is on his way i think. he was super eager to get a dragon, you know." "oh, yes. as soon as he was on berk we found him asking around how they all got their own dragons. when we introduced himself he wanted to get his own dragon that day." fishlegs agreed. "did it seem suspcious?" i asked. "no, actually he was just really excited and nervous." fishlegs said. "whats even weirder is that he got this really awesome dragon!" tuffnut exclaimed. "yeah, his is cooler than ours, its not fair." ruffnut huffed. "well what is his dragon?" i pushed. "helloooo" shira said, capturing our attension, "im stil here, with the last night fury guarding me for some reason. did i turn invisable?" but before i could respond another voice i reconized spoke from the entrace of the cave. "sorry i was late... sawteeth and i sort of, er, had a rough landing, right after we got lost." in the cave entrace was ifford, and right behind a large whispering death, with bright markings along its face. "is that a titan whispering death fishlegs?" i asked, taking my eyes off of the dragon and onto toothless, who was growling with his eyes slit holding shira closer. "yes, astrid. and i still dont know how he managed it..." he whimpered back. "wait..." ifford said laying his eyes on shira, "that's the guest captian." he narrowed his eyes, "you little-" he growled, and started to march closer to her, but was stopped by toothless letting out a warning shot at the ground next to him. "what in thors name!?" he exclaimed, and his dragon, sawteeth, bared his rows of teeth at toothless, and whipped his tail around ifford, knocking ifford into the spiny dragon, and making him '''oomph!'. '' ''"''i know, right." snotlout sneered. "why am i here?" ifford demanded. but this time shira answered, "because im here to apologize and offer my alliance." ifford glared at her, "why would-" but was stopped by shira. "because i care for dragons just as much as you. the only problem i have is hiccup, which i believe the hunters are disposing soon. dont worry, though. i have a friend still there." she looked at me, "astrid, you were there, you saw the skrill and his rider. that is who is on board with hiccup and other dragons." "why should we believe you." ifford said, it was clear he did not like shira. "i think toothless is enough proof. but i have more. but at the moment you all need to hear me out. i dont know what alex is going to do with hiccup. to me, i hope she sticks to the plan, which is leave him alone. but our plan is to free the dragons and the rider, they have some dragons we havent seen befoe and want to make sure they arent endangered. we bring them to my islands, and we are safe. i just have to make sure all that happens. you all need to help me get those dragons to safety." "what does this have to do with me?" ifford asked. "thats where the apology comes in." she said, "i am terribly sorry that you had to kill a dragon before learning they are not what they seem. that was my fault. if that didnt happen my plan could have failed, though, so it had to happen. you are welcome to help, and you are also welcome on my islands. you dont have anywhere else to go besides berk, and my islands, to my knowledge. and i also know that you are not fully accepted here for being a dragon hunter." for the first time in shira's presense, his face softened at the last sentence. it must have been true. but another thoguht nagged at me. "you have your own islands?" i asked. "yes, maybe when we have time we can explore the subject further. but at the moment we need our next move. ''if ''accept my alligence. i stick to my plan, and you do whatever you need to do. but no harming the other." shira said, toothless still glaring at the whispering death. "we accept." sorry everyone it was so long!! i didnt know it was going to be that long, oof. and wow, i just realized i wrote this on the right day. good job me, lol. ok, i hope you enjoyed this! if you have any tips, or constructive critism, just say so in the comments or TM (terror mail) me, and i will respond as quick as possible. thanks for reading!!! Category:Blog posts